Dr. N. Gin (Boss Fights)
Dr. N. Gin is a boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Twinsanity and Crash of the Titans. In almost all his boss fights he controls some kind of a mech. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back N. Gin is the fourth and penultimate boss of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, and the only one who was working for Dr. Neo Cortex, he has five hit points. Crash is on three platforms. N. Gin will be seen controlling a flying mech as he comes in a window, he will then say "Like Dr. Cortex said, give the twenty Crystals you've collected, to me!" and then the fight begins. N. Gin has the most arsenal of attacks out of any boss in the game, in the first part of the battle, the mech can fire a red energy laser from it's four clawed hands that goes up and down, you must throw the Wumpa Fruit at the two four clawed hands when ever they open up to damage N. Gin. Once you've gotten rid of them, N. Gin will just have three hit points. In the second part of the fight, now flaps on top of the mech's shoulders open and missiles fire up out of its head and hit down on the platforms from ether the left or right side of the platform. Once you destroy one of the shoulders, he will launch one missile that will travel across ether the left or right side of the platform, hit the final one with Wumpa Fruit and N. Gin will just have one hit point. This time, the mech will go down, pop up, and blast the platform Crash is on with a large green energy beam from the green circle core located in the middle of it's stomach, making it fall, the beam itself can also damage Crash as well, so be careful. Throw the Wumpa Fruit at it's stomach when it opens up. The mech will blow up, sending N. Gin out of the window and into space shouting back "Master Cortex will be very displeased with your resistance. Prepare to suffer his wrath!". Trivia *The idea of N. Gin's mech shooting a green energy beam is later demonstrated in Jak II, another game developed by Naughty Dog, while during a boss fight with Baron Praxis in Mar's Tomb. *N. Gin has the most health out of any boss in Crash 2, with a total of five hit points. Video Walkthrough N. Gin - Boss 4 - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 27) Crash Bandicoot 2 - Dr. N Gin Boss Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped |prev = Tomb Wader|next = Gone Tomorrow|image = Hqdefault-1.jpg|Original Crash-N-Gin-3.jpg|N. Sane Trilogy}} Phase One N. Gin (エヌ・ジンの おニューなマシン lit. N. Gin's New Machine in Japanese) is a two-part boss fight and is once again the fourth and penultimate of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and this time, it's Coco that faces him, N. Gin says: "Prepare to be pulverized, bandicoot!". Coco will be piloting a pink spaceship and N. Gin will be controlling a massive humanoid mech which is really an advanced version of the mech from Crash 2. For the first time, you have a health bar. N. Gin has five hit points again. He will fire missiles at you from the flaps on his shoulders. Every time they open, fire your laser at them. N. Gin also carries a set of machine laser guns on both hands for which you must shoot at when they are deployed, they will fire a barrage of red energy lasers. You must also shoot at the yellow circle core located on it's stomach, it can fire missiles like the ones fired from the shoulders, but these are far stronger, as they can inflict considerable damage and can cut Coco's life bar down in seconds, so it is recommended to take that out first. Phase Two Once he loses all five of his hit points, N. Gin will transform his mech into a jet-like vehicle and fly off screen, Coco flies into outer space and N. Gin becomes his second form, the mech will merge with a spaceship-like mech. Pura, piloting his own ship, then connects to the back of Coco's spaceship making her laser more powerful and the battle begins. This time, N. Gin has seven hit points and has a new set of ability's. His attacks are two purple energy balls that he fires from the laser cannons located on both the left and right sides of his spaceship-like mech, when they open up to fire the energy ball, that's your chance to fire your laser at them, the mech also has a large cannon underneath it that can launch a bomb that looks like a gem, it takes multiple hits to be destroyed and you also must forces on shooting at the cannon as well, the mech can also fire multiple missiles from the four missile launchers above, shoot your lasers at the missile launchers when they open. Once defeated, the mech will briefly turn into his first form, but blow up, sending N. Gin (with fire coming out the missile on his head) off screen with him yelling "Aagh! Not again!". Coco collects the Bazooka power and it's off to the fifth and last warp chamber. Trivia *While the battle with N. Gin isn't hard, many fans found him to be the most difficult boss to do a "no damage run". *N. Gin is the first boss fight that Coco fights. *In the N. Sane Trilogy remake of the third game, this is the only boss that Coco can fight as she is banned from other Boss stages. *N. Gin is the only boss in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped to have two phases. *N. Gin has the most health out of any boss in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he has five hit points in the first phase and seven hit points in the second phase, making him have a grand total of twelve hit points. Video Walkthrough N. Gin - Boss 4 - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 22) Crash Bandicoot 3 N. Sane Trilogy Dr. N. Gin boss -ps4 Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure N. Gin (はっしゃこうを ねらえ！ lit. Aim at the Firing Ports! in Japanese) has a new machine in this game. It is a spaceship-like mech that is similar to the one he used in Warped, but a bit smaller. Crash fights him while wearing a jet pack and has to shoot at the mech's laser located on the sides and a cannon from underneath in the air with a built in gun on his jet pack and dodge the missiles N. Gin fires at him. When defeated the mech falls out of the sky. N. Gin has a total of four hit points in this game. Video Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure N Gin Boss Fight Crash Twinsanity N. Gin is the fifth boss in the game, featured midway through the level High Seas Hi-Jinks, however, it is considered a mini-boss in the game as his hit points are not shown unlike the other bosses. In this boss battle, N. Gin stands on a platform in the center of his crow's nest, and proceeds to fire missiles at Crash in quick succession from the cannon. He will then throw a TNT crate at Crash. If Crash stands by one of the crow's nest's leg supports, and the TNT lands and explodes near the support, it will be blown away. The boss concludes once all three leg supports have been broken. N. Gin and the crow's nest will fall, and Crash will fall shortly after into Rusty Walrus's kitchen. The Rusty Walrus chase and the N. Tropy and N. Brio battle then follow. Tip: The TNT crates thrown by N. Gin can not be harmed in any way, so Crash can spin, slide and body slam them. Video Walkthrough Crash Twinsanity 100% Run - N.Gin boss Crash of the Titans N. Gin is the third boss and has four hit points. He will be playing his organ and sending Titans to attack Crash. Crash must hit three targets close to the ground with Ratcicle or Sludge, then jack Snipe or Sludge to hit the target above the doorway. Video Walkthrough COTT N. Gin boss fight Gallery N. Gin Boss Thumbnail.png|Boss thumbnail in Crash 3. N Gin Level Icon.png|Icon from the load/save screen in Crash 2. 3ib4.png|Icon from the load/save screen in Crash 3. Hqdefault-1.jpg|Boss fight in Crash 3. Dr. N. Gin Remastered (Cortex Strikes Back).png|Remastered boss fight in Crash 2. Dr. N Gin.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen B4_SaveSlotImages_NGin.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen (Warped) es:Boss Stage: N. Gin Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy Category:Coco Levels